


Who's got the Cream?

by Lina_Love



Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Missue of popsicles, blowjob time, tord really likes toms dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: yeah more smut with themit's just tord sucking a dick , that's it.  I like bottom tord too much for my own good,
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796059
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Who's got the Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> blowjob blowjob blowjob blowjob
> 
> popsicle

Ｗｈｏ＇ｓ ｇｏｔ ｔｈｅ Ｃｒｅａｍ？ ；  
ＴｏｍＴｏｒｄ

The loud clack of Tord's knees hitting the ground filled the space of Tom's room, the Norwegian settled on his heels, Tom positioned on the edge of his bed, legs framing Tord's face and keeping him caged in the perfect position to get exactly what he had earned in the form of Tord's mouth.

It had started with a proposition. Tord had started arguing against him on a frankly minute point.

The Norski had been more than confident in the fact that Tom had taken and hidden one of his newer, experimental trinkets. 

And then Tord had said the magic words.

"If you help me find this shit, I will suck your dick, because I 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 you took it."

And where had the trinket showed up?

Misplaced into Tord's bedroom.

Well, Tom was nothing if not determined to hold Tord to his end of the bargain.

The circumstances were overviewed in Tord's mind as his hands slowly came up to settle on Tom's thighs, touch soft. Hesitant. Not unwilling, but unsure.

It wouldn't be the first time he found himself in a situation like this, and it wouldn't be the last.

The man in question has already assured Tom that he wasn't being forced into it.

"I'm not a bitch, Thomas," the Norwegian spat, confident and prideful of his ability to follow through with anything he signed his name to.

So what? There were much worse places to be. He could be dying in the desert somewhere, dehydration dragging him under. He felt thirsty now, though.

The warmth of Tom's thighs against his palms, the way that the man was starting to fill out in his jeans from his drawn out, hot breaths against his crotch.

"Let's do this thing, Jehovah's."

The steely expression he was met with, the way Tom was trying to remain indifferent and in control only made Tord's lips twitch. 

The smug look on his face made the blood in Tom's skin boil. He simply despised how Tord always somehow managed to keep his composure no matter the situation.

Between his legs, on his knees, and he still had the gall--

"No, okay, no. Sorry, sunshine, but this isn't the way we're doing this."

Confusion momentarily gripped Tord's features.

"Wha--"

He was cut off when the Brit gently hit his hands away from his legs, moving a hand down to grip Tord by his face. Fingers squishing together too round cheeks, and the shift in the room was near instant.

That infuriating smugness in Tord's eyes fell away, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a snarl, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Careful."

His voice was a bit muffled, and a lazy grin sprang to life on Tom's features.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bite your dick."

The sound that escaped Tom was more of a breath than a laugh, but amusement was there all the same.

"Alright. If you say so."

As he spoke, his hand moved away from Tord's face, giving him a moment to rub at the soreness that had settled in his jaw. While he eased the lingering bit of discomfort, Tom unzipped his pants, only pulling his bottoms down enough for his dick to slip out.

Sizable, like Tord had remembered. Longer than it was thick, already starting to twitch to life from the soft sensations Tord had supplied to the area already.

There was another shift, and the Norwegian looked more entranced than anything else. Pupils dilating as he took in what he had to work with. 

Truth be told, Tord didn't have a lot to experience doing the real thing, but he was nothing if not curious. He'd experimented with just about anything, and he wasn't proud to admit he'd shoved a popsicle down his throat just to see what it'd feel like.

This should be just as interesting.

Tom didn't miss the staring, the empty bit of a look on Tord's face.

"Do you see something you like?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

That drew a real laugh from the man above him, earning a little, "Fair enough," in response.

Cold hands moved to settle on exposed thighs again, Tord's cheek moving down to rest on Tom's legs, the heat and wetness from his breath a stark contrast to the chill of his flesh.

It caused goosebumps to form up Tom's back, his own hands coming down to rest on the back of Tord's head, slowly rolling his hips up instinctively towards the heat the Norwegian offered.

Tord grinned slyly, moving one hand away from the other to curl his fingers around his shaft, relishing into the way Tom's thigh twitched under his hand.

He had always imagined that Tom would be responsive. He didn't disappoint.

Languid, detached, Tord's hand began to gently pump over Tom's member, enjoying the weight of it in his hand. The way it began to fatten up, curving upwards. The small bits of precum forming at the tip. Every new drop was rewarded with his thumb swiping over his tip. Every swipe caused another small shudder from the man above him.

Like a cat with cream, Tord thoroughly enjoyed the lazy handjob he was giving, eyes never leaving Tom's.

Small, pitched grunts came from the man every so often. His hips rolling up into Tord's hand. The agreement had been a blowjob, but if Tord was willing to drag this out, he had no problem entertaining him.

Silver eyes blinked up at Tom slowly, lips curling into a grin as he moved his head down to lick over Tom's tip, lapping up the precum that he had been steadily spreading around his roommate's dick.

The little hum at the taste was distracting enough to Tom that he didn't realize that this was the moment that Tord decided he wanted to move forward.

Damn it, he was still in control. Wasn't he going to set the pace? When had he forgotten that?

Any thought fizzled when Tord's head moved from its resting place so he could fully wrap his lips around Tom's member.

The way Tom's hips jutted forward was unintentional, and the way his dick was forced forward into Tord's mouth was just as unexpected for the small Norwegian.

A startled sound, almost like a cough and a gasp combined filled the space as he jolted back. The glare fixed on Tom wasn't full of heat, but rather annoyance.

He was only offered a shrug in response, and rather than spend anymore time on it, Tord moved in again.

Chapped lips stretched around Tom once more, hands coming up to press on the other man's hips, gripping tightly to keep himself from getting choked again.

A pink tongue slowly worked around Tom, willing his mouth to produce a wetness, building it up as he slowly took more and more of the other into his mouth.

The weight of him in his hand had been substantial, but on his tongue?

It was a completely different sensation.

He had expected to not quite enjoy the act, but there was something grounding about it. 

Tord's throat worked through any discomfort as he pushed himself farther forward, willing the muscles there to relax so he could press the rest of the way up, lips meeting the flesh of Tom's pelvis.

He grinned around the other, arms moving down from Tom's hips. He could tell the other was struggling not to move, to take the pleasurable sensations in stride. 

Tom's face only pinched up as Tord released his grip on him, and when the Norski tapped his inner thigh to indicate that he was ready to continue, his resolve was quick to crumble.

The heat enveloping him combined with the fact that this was Tord -- high and mighty -- on his knees, dick in mouth, pliant beneath him.

It was a wonder he hadn't already blown his load.

He decided that Tord looked best like this. Pale skin flushed, light freckles blending into the color tracing his features. Pupils wide, blush coming all the way up to the tips of his ears.

The way he was hardening in his own pants just from having a dick down his throat.

"You're such a fucking slut, do you know that?"

The statement was emphasized with Tom curling his fingers into meticulously styled ginger hair, gripping down harshly as he rolled his hips forward.

Slowly at first, experimentally.

Feeling the way that Tord forced himself to relax into it, the breathy, spacey sigh that could only come out through his nose.

Tord's fingers moved down to grip onto his own pants, eyes fluttering shut as Tom started to pick up a rhythm when he was confident that he wouldn't break Tord or cause him to sputter again.

As Tom slowly found a rhythm rocking into his mouth, Tord found himself relaxing into the feeling of it all. The gentle back and forth, the small grunts and groans that spilled forth from his roommate.

There was a small bit of satisfaction that came with it, and the Norwegian began to twirl his tongue around the man, quick and messy and uncoordinated.

Working to increase Tom's pleasure. With each gentle thrust past his lips, Tord was starting to become more accustomed to it all.

Soft hums and moans were offered to help things along farther as Tord retreated farther into his mind.

His only focus now on pleasing Tom and bringing things full circle.

It only took a few more moments of adjustment before Tord moved his hand up to tap on Tom's thigh again, swallowing around him to take him fully into his throat.

The shocked moan he earned in reward for it made him grin wider around the length in his mouth.

Tom read the signal loud and clear, adjusting his grip in Tord's hair, forgoing any hesitance to start moving with real purpose.

Composure was forgotten as he began to move his hips with more vigor, a brutal pace as he fucked Tord's mouth, hitting the back of his throat on every thrust forward, using his grip in his hair to tug and move the smaller male as he pleased.

Chasing his own pleasure as the Norwegian beneath him began to pant and moan at the rough treatment, doing his best to keep up.

Licking around him, leaning forward each time he was tugged in that direction.

Moans dripped from his lips, relishing in the sharp pain and burning shame that came with being used in this way. His own cock was straining hard in his jeans, and while his own composure was starting to crumble, Tom was right behind him.

Tom's eyes had shut now, features flushed. Grunts and pleasure filled, wordless grumbles came forward, movements becoming more erratic as the heat in his abdomen grew.

His hips bucked forward, forcing Tord down deeper and deeper before his movements stuttered, his grip in Tord's hair holding him flush against him as he tumbled over the edge, orgasm washing over him, cumming down Tord's throat.

The man below him let out a shocked, small whine as he spilled into his mouth, swallowing around him, taking each drip like a champ.

He had little choice, because Tom didn't release him until he had consumed every last drop.

When his grip finally went lax, Tord pulled back, coughing to try and soothe the soreness already forming in his throat.

Tord sat there on his knees, breathing heavily as he watched Tom tuck himself back into his boxers, zipping his pants up, looking for all the world like he hadn't just been facefucking his roommate.

Below him, Tord slowly pulled himself back to his feet, legs shaky for a moment as he readjusted from being on his knees for so long.

"I think I've paid my due. I'm going to go take care of this now, if you don't mind."

A red sleeve came up to wipe the spit and stray bits of cum from his lips, turning and making his way to the door.

He didn't miss the smug, "Try not to lose anything while you're wanking to the thought of my dick," from Tom as he shut the door behind him.

Next time he forced Tom into a game of right and wrong, he'd be sure he was the one getting the blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 👉👈🥺 , as is constructive criticism and new ideas , share with me ! i love to hear from you all ! ♥️💙


End file.
